Stormrage
Stormrage is the name of a World of Warcraft novel by Richard A. Knaak. The novel centers around Malfurion Stormrage; Christie Golden confirmed it was definitely not about Illidan at BlizzCon 2008, and Chris Metzen and Micky Neilson said Malfurion would play a major role at New York Comic Con 2009. The storyline will explore the corruption of the Emerald Dream. In an excerpt released, it is revealed that the minds of the entire town of Goldshire have been trapped in the Emerald Nightmare.http://www.blizzplanet.com/blog/comments/world_of_warcraft_stormrage_excerpt Description When the world of Azeroth was young, the god-like titans brought order to it by reshaping its lands and seas. Throughout their great work, they followed a magnificent design for what they envisioned Azeroth would become. Although the titans departed Azeroth long ago, that design endures to this day. It is known as the Emerald Dream, a lush and savagely primal version of the... WORLD OF WARCRAFT Many are the mysteries surrounding the Emerald Dream and its reclusive guardians, the green dragonflight. In times past, druids have entered the Dream to monitor the ebb and flow of life on Azeroth in their never-ending quest to maintain the delicate balance of nature. However, not all dreams are pleasant ones. Recently the Emerald Nightmare, an area of corruption within the Emerald Dream, began growing in size, transforming the Dream into a realm of unimaginable horror. Green dragons have been unexpectedly caught up in the Nightmare, emerging from it with shattered minds and twisted bodies. Druids who have entered the darkening Dream lately have found it difficult -- sometimes even impossible -- to escape. Nor are these the Nightmare's only victims: more and more people are being affected. Even Malfurion Stormrage, first and foremost of the druids on Azeroth, may have fallen victim to this growing threat. As uncontrollable nightmares spread across the world, a desperate quest begins to find and free the archdruid. Soon nature's enemies will learn the true meaning of the name STORMRAGEAmazon.com Characters Main characters * Broll Bearmantle * Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage * High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind Supporting characters * Alexstrasza * Emeriss * Eranikus * Lucan Foxblood * Lethon * Nightmare Lord * Keeper Remulos * Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem * Archdruid Fandral Staghelm * Thura * King Varian Wrynn * Xavius * Ysera Minor characters Note: These characters were only mentioned or had little to no role during the story. * Anessa * Arei * Azgalor * Queen Azshara * Baine Bloodhoof * Cairne Bloodhoof * Broxigar * Cenarius * Deathwing * Marshal Dughan * Elune * General Shandris Feathermoon * Gnarl * Grago * Haidene * Hidra * Jai'alator * General Marcus Jonathan * Korialstrasz/Krasus * Lich King * Major Mattingly * Prince Arthas Menethil * King Terenas Menethil II * Merende * Modera * Naralex * Lady Jaina Proudmoore * Archdruid Elerethe Renferal * Rokhan * Rhonin * Valeera Sanguinar * Dranosh Saurfang * Varok Saurfang * Shael'dryn * Sharlindra * Snowsong * Valstann Staghelm * Illidan Stormrage * Theradras * Thrall * Thomas * Lord Edrias Ulnur * Varimathras * Zaldimar Wefhellt * } Sylvanas Windrunner * Vereesa Windrunner * Anduin Wrynn * Tiffin Wrynn * Zaetar Locations *Ashenvale **Bough Shadow **Forest Song **Shael'dryn's Moonwell *Crystalsong Forest **Dalaran **Great Tree *Darkshore **Auberdine *Durotar **Orgrimmar ***Valley of Wisdom ****Grommash Hold *Duskwood **Twilight Grove *Emerald Dream **Eye of Ysera **Rift of Aln *Feralas **Dream Bough *Hinterlands **Seradane *Ironforge *Lordaeron **Capital City **Undercity *Moonglade **Stormrage Barrow Dens *Mount Hyjal **Well of Eternity *Silvermoon *Stormwind City **Stormwind Keep *Teldrassil **Darnassus ***Cenarion Enclave ***Temple of the Moon **Rut'theran Village *Thunder Bluff *Zin-Azshari **Eternal Palace **Well of Eternity Trivia *Originally, the novel was going to be published as a mass market paperback. However, this was changed, and it is instead going to be released as a hardcover.2008-25-08, World of Warcraft: Stormrage goes Hardcover. Richard A. Knaak. Accessed on 2009-11-04 *Author Richard A. Knaak agreed to Autograph 5,000 copies of Stormrage Hardback Version. Scheduled for release on March 8, 2010. References External links *2008-20-07, Blizzplanet: Richard A. Knaak Interview at WoWPodcast. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-21-07 *Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson, Blizzplanet. 2009-02-09. Chris Metzen & Micky Neilson Pocket Star Books Lore Q&A Video Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-02-09. Category:Novels Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage Category:World of Warcraft books